runawaykidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Annabel Kitten
"I guess the reason I trust so easy is because I'm always looking for someone to protect me. I miss my mummy and daddy." -Annabel explains why she trusts so easily Annabel Chloë Kitten (16 July 2004 in Seaside, California, United States- c. 2020 in Wild Cemetery, New Zealand) was a Peace Dweller. She considered herself an American her entire life. Her family, a mother and father, were killed when World War III began, as they refused to leave their daughter behind. Her father and mother, holding both of their young daughter's hands in theirs, were frozen to death, but Annabel Chloë ran away and escaped to freedom, surviving on flowers. Annabel was schooled at Highland Elementary (California) and Huntly Primary School (New Zealand). Annabel left Seaside with her mother and father when she was 7. The town, peaceful and coastal, had a population of just 34,000. The switch between there and temperate New Zealand was very dramatic for her. Fortunately, Annabel did not move to a populous town, (Huntly had a population of approximately 7,000) so she was not worried about the number of people. In fact, she felt that the town was small. Biography First Position In Annabel's first position, she is an unnamed, but physically described girl that Holly Axolotl found in the cave at Stone Stack Maze on September 28th. After being described as having blonde hair tied in pigtails and blue eyes, Annabel introduced herself to Holly. She, along with Mya Dove, briefly explained the Runaway Kids organization, Holly's Fire Eyes, and what the war was about. Holly spent less than an hour in their base before soldiers appeared at their door. The three of them had to scamper down the clothes hamper (there was a hole dug out the bottom of it) to the North Island Headquarters. Appearance Throughout her entire mid-war life, Annabel had blonde chest-length hair that was tied in pink bows. This continued right up until her death, when she was 13 years old. This is possibly what led people to believe that she was younger than she was (physically). Annabel wore pink clothing, as that was her favourite colour. Essentially, she was a pre-teen wearing a child's clothes. Relationships Holly Axolotl Holly and Annabel's relationship is not strong. Holly sees Annabel as a young, clueless girl who cannot keep herself from danger. However, when she saw Annabel on her way to the forest that Holly knew was dangerous, she followed and helped save her life. However, when she was carried to the mountain base, Holly was clearly not as upset as Mya was. She wrote: "honestly, I was quite indifferent to what happened to this girl I met yesterday." Mya Dove Mya thinks of Annabel as a little sister. Her own brother, not Fire-Eyed, was killed in 2012 and she could not protect him. This fact has followed her for years - and that is why she cannot leave Annabel's side. Tristan Wolf Tristan, much like Holly and Adrian, is close to Annabel but does not enjoy her company. Her childishness, foolishness and tendency to trust strangers make her vulnerable to attacks and kidnappings, which Tristan and her friends must save her from. Category:Peace Dwellers Category:Meadow Dwellers Category:Christians Kitten, Annabel Category:Dead Category:Peace Category:Meadow Category:Central Characters Category:Meadow Category:Peace